Smile for Me
by EmmaxLeigh
Summary: When Kuroto is taken from his abusive uncle Cadenza, he is taken to live with Senshirou and his grandfather. Is it possible to mend his broken spirit so that he can smile? AU, light BoyxBoy ON HIATUS
1. Meetings

I noticed very little fics for these two (which ish sad cause kuro is adorable xD). So I got an idea and decided to go with it. Things aren't totally clear but they're getting there.

I honestly don't know how often I'l be able to update. I don't have internet at home but I probably will at school. I hope? If not I'll go to a friend's house I suppose ^^

I do not oown Uraboku no matter how much I wish i could (especially Luka... ._.)

* * *

><p>With eyes downcast towards his bruised knees, Kuroto stood on one side of the opened door. The small boy didn't lift his head, his hand clenching the blue strap of his bag tightly. He had to stop a hiss that threatened behind his lips that formed a straight line across his face that was littered with faded bruises that were a sickly yellowish color now. Black hair hid the view of his face completely though, not wanting anyone to see the evidence of the things that made him feel only weak.<p>

On the opposing side of the door, the older boy stood completely still for another reason. Senshirou's eyes were open wide, mouth agape when he looked over the child in front of him. He had been told another was coming to live with them due to home issues but he hadn't expected this. His glasses nearly fell off of his nose but he didn't even realize such a fact, all of his attention on each cut and bruise and especially the sling that held the other's right arm up.

'Who could have done such a thing?' Senshirou thought to himself, almost angry that anyone would dare to lay a hand on this child that looked so badly hurt. His brown eyes held a flash of fury before they softened. He reached out, gently taking the pale hand that was considerably smaller than his own and much colder to the touch.

When his good hand was taken, Kuroto instantly stiffened and almost fell back as he flinched. Before he knew it though, he was pulled forward and into warm arms. It surprised both boys at how close they were and both forgot to breathe for that moment. Unfortunately though Senshirou's clumsiness decided now was the perfect time to kick in, sending them backwards with the momentum the older had used.

On the ground now lay a mess of limbs twisted together, not a sound being made other than a groan that wasn't one of pain from Kuroto, but one of embarrassment from Senshirou as he sat up and rubbed his head. Chocolate eyes looked down to make sure the raven haired child was alright, well alright as he could be in his state. When seeing no further had come to the injured child, Senshirou laughed softly at himself.

"I'm Senshirou. Nic to meet you" he introduced himself politely, smiling kindly to the younger who now stared at him. Nothing was said and Kuroto stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothes that fit much too loosely despite their already small size. It made the brunette wonder just how fragile the other boy really was.

"I don't have time to play with idiots, who live in some peaceful world" Kuroto said in cold tone, looking over his shoulder as he headed down the hall of the entryway. He wasn't sure exactly where he was going but he wanted to get away from the older boy. Somebody else would notice him and tell him where to go after all.

Again his mouth was agape as Senshirou watched the smaller boy go. He stayed sitting, wondering what he had done wrong. His head hung for a moment but seconds later a smile returned to his face and he got up to his feet, staring down the hallway. It seemed like an impossible task from what he had witnessed, but for some reason He wanted to make the child smile, or at least get a laugh or shine into his eyes that held onto little life at all.

With that thought of his goal in mind, the brunette followed in Kuroto's footsteps down the hall after closing the door. He was smiling brightly as he thought of how a smile might look on the pale face that would be free of bruises and instead shining with happiness. It was a nice image, one that he would make real someday.


	2. Nightmares

Chapter 2! Woo! ^o^ now after tonight I make no promises on how often I can update..Like I said, o home internet. Its quite sad really v.v But I will as often as I can. I promise promise promissssssse.

'No. Not Again...!" a small voice inside his head screamed as a hand made sharp contact with his face, the sound of the slap echoing in his ears almost as much as the burning sting radiated off his cheek. Kuroto could feel a few drops of blood leak from the corner of his mouth and he lifted a hand to wipe them away. He didn't get the chance to do so though, his wrist instantly being seized by a much larger and stronger hand.

There was a loud snap and for only a moment, the boy felt no pain. Looking down to his arm, eyes widening and he felt his stomach churn. His hand was completely bent backwards, the bones of his wrist more than obviously shattered.

It was then that pain erupted from his broken wrist, a loud cry unable to be held back. Tears pricked at his eyes as they looked up to his uncle who wore a drunken smile. The vision of the man blurred some as his eyes watered but nothing more. Kuroto refused to cry for this man who was supposed to take care of him.

Only when Cadenza was sober would he watch over his nephew, always apologizing about the things he had done. Every bruise and cut was forgiven just as long as his uncle promised to stop drinking. That promise had been made and broken more times than Kuroto had remembered and he was starting to realize that things wouldn't change. He now hated his uncle with every ounce of feeling in him. The child felt nothing else, not happiness nor sadness. Hatred filled his entire being and if he were strong enough he would kill Cadenza in a second.

He was released and Kuroto fell down to his knees, holding his arm close to his chest. His small form shook as he tried to keep from crying with the pain, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes tightly. Without even realizing it the boy shook his head, raven hair flowing into his face that was contorted in hurt and hatred.

A sharp pain made itself known in his temple and a second later he was on the floor. A warm liquid ran along his forehead, into his eyes and making his vision go red. A horrible headache made a small groan escape his lips no matter how much he tried to hold it back. He thought as much as he could about what may have happened, coming to the conclusion that Cadenza must have kicked him with the heel of those heavy army boots he always wore.

It wasn't the pain that tore him from his thoughts though. Kuroto heard a high pitched scream. The soft thud of footsteps as someone ran to him. Worried sobs. A sweet voice asking if he was okay. When he managed to open his eyes all he managed to see was a blurred image of a girl kneeling beside him.

"Kuroto..!"

He felt a hand shake him lightly. It was gentle but it still scared the raven haired boy to the bone. He shot up, looking around hysterically as he flinched away from the touch. His breath was ragged and he could tell he was shaking horribly. He stilled, staring ahead fearfully when his eyes landed on a familiar face that showed worry beyond comprehension.

"Ah...Sorry...You were having a bad dream so..." Senshirou, retreating his hand away from the frightened child, leaned back to give the boy some space. Perhaps waking him wasn't the best idea. Kuroto had been put up in his room for the night and Senshirou had woken up to whimpers .Now he could see just how much fear Kuroto had while lost in his dream. It made him wonder just what the nightmare had been about. There were obvious answers since he knew about what the younger had come from. The brunette wouldn't ask for those answers though. It was obviously something that hurt Kuroto deeply and scared him.

"Senshirou..?"

With a smile said person nodded, glad to know that Kuroto had returned to reality. His voice still sounded shaky though. Senshirou expected as much though and made no quick movements to frighten him. The Teenager reached forward slowly, gently placing his hand on the slim shoulder of the other boy.

"You're alright" Senshirou said in a soft tone to not scare the younger boy. His smile was kind and reassuring and for a moment he swore he had seen a flash in Kuroto's normally blank eyes. It was gone in an instant though and a harsher look was sent his way.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be...?" Kuroto scoffed, pushing the older's hand away and lying down again. He turned his back to Senshirou, forcing his eyes closed even though he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. The black haired boy just hated seeing that smile. It wasn't fair.

"Goodnight Kuroto" The brunette whispered before going back to his own bed on the opposite side of the room. He lay down, his warm brown eyes remaining on the smaller form. The light from the window fell on Kuroto, making his hair shine almost angelically and Senshirou couldn't help but to think it was perfect that way. After just gazing for a while, the older boy fell back to sleep and though it was peaceful he still subconsciously worried about the other in the room and if he would have any more night mares that night.

Kuroto could tell eyes were on him and he could mentally see the smile the other boy probably wore while looking at him. It made him angrier than he could imagine.

Senshirou obviously didn't know of the pain he went through so who was he to say everything was alright. A small hand clenched in his warm soft blanket, a luxury he hadn't had for a while. He grit his teeth and after a short while he reached his limit.

The child shot up, getting out of bed and putting his feet into his slippers. Making sure his roommate was asleep, Kuroto exited their shared room, not entirely sure of where he was going.

His feet took him through the long hallways he hadn't yet memorized and soon he found himself outside. Goosebumps rose on his pale, bruised flesh as he wandered in the cool night. His steps became faster and faster until he was in a dead run, the moonlight showering his path with barely enough light.

With the lack of what he could see, Kuroto tripped on what was most likely a root. He was sent falling forward, catching himself as best he could with on hand that burned afterward from being scraped across the ground. He groaned, taking a moment to collect himself before sitting up.

Before him stood a large tree at the top of just one more hill. It looked down on him invitingly and again his legs moved on their own, carrying him up the hill. His eyes never left its branches that were lit with the bluish light of night, the stars twinkling between its branches that swayed just slightly with the lightest of breezes.

Kuroto sat beneath its protection, bringing his knees to his chest. It was calming here and somehow he forgot about his nightmares that had been so real. A rare smile barely turned up his lips as he rested his head on his knees. These moments of calmness, when he was alone, were the only thing that could make him forget everything and remember how to smile. In his calm, Kuroto fell into a dreamless slumber, finally getting the rest his body so badly needed.

The following morning, Senshirou awoke to an empty room. At first he figured Kuroto had just woken up earlier than him and had gone to get some breakfast. He began to worry though when he couldn't find the younger boy anywhere though. He asked a few if they had seen the child but none had and at that point he panicked.

The brunette ran out into the grounds, panting as he ran further and further. After roughly an hour of searching, he came upon a slipper, a small one. It wasn't all that dirty so it hadn't been there long and there was only one person around that it was the right size for.

His head whipped around sharply as his eyes roamed over the land around him. Brown eyes fell on a tree and his stilled. All worry left him when he saw Kuroto fast asleep, leaning against the tree now.

Senshirou walked the small hill up to the smaller boy. When he reached him, he nearly fell back the entire hill. The remnants of a smile remained on Kuroto's lips. It seemed so foreign there but yet so right.

The older couldn't help but to laugh softly in delight. It might not have been his doing but Kuroto had been able to smile. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to do that himself.

Senshirou did fall back when he heard a soft noise, followed by the opening of tired golden eyes. He prepared himself for a nasty look and wasn't disappointed. As he awoke, Kuroto rubbed his eyes, able to focus in after a moment and he saw Senshirou staring at him, watching him sleep. His eyes shot wide opened then narrowed into a glare as he got up much too quickly, making himself dizzy for a moment.

"What the hell are you doing? Watching me sleep?" he accused, pointing his finger toward the other boy.

"Ah but of course. Kuropi is so cute" Senshirou teased with a giggle as he sat up, taking his glasses off to wipe them clean with his night shirt. The younger looked confused for a minute but his glared returned seconds later.

"Who are you calling Kuropi" and again Senshirou giggle with happiness. Kuroto only sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. He began to walk down the hill, not even looking to the teenager. "Let's go" he ordered, needing Senshirou's guidance since he had no idea where he was. The older boy obliged much too happily, getting up and putting his glasses back on.

Reviews make me happy. Don't you want to make me happy even if its with hurtful words that will scar my selfesteem? I think thats even more of a reason to. :D


	3. Games

Geez. I was at a blank for a while ._. I know what I want to happen I just had a hard time coming up with something to lead there. Oh yeah! I have internet at home now so that's good :D Nothing can stop me now :D ...except more writers block...

* * *

><p>When the two boys returned to the home, Senshirou's grandfather was right there waiting for them as if he simply knew just when they would show up again. His silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail, waving softly in a breeze, brown eyes looking warmly to his grandson and the one he had taken in without hesistation. The elderly man offered a more than kind smile, receiving an even brighter one from Senshirou and just the expected blank look from Kuroto.<p>

"I see you two were out getting to know each other better. I'm glad. And I'd hate to take you off right away but won't you come with me Kuroto?" Mr. Furuori asked gently, already turning back and heading inside, his wrinkled face showing a light happiness. Without a word, the raven-haired child followed.

Eyes of gold remained on the wooden floor beneathe his feet as he was led to a large room. The only thing that was noticeable about the room was the shogi board set up at the room's exterior. Instantly Kuroto wished he hadn't have followed. He didn't wish to play games. He had more important things to do. Even still when instructed to sit, the child did so obediently, keeping his face void of any emotion or the annoyance that he pushed to the back of his mind.

"You may move first Kuroto" the old man instructed in his kind voice that held no trace of pushing him to do anything. Just as his voice told, Mr. Furuori was patient, sitting there and continuing to smile. Only after twenty minutes did he allow a soft sigh to leave his lips, tickling the hair of his mustache.

"Why not play one game?" he asked in the same tone, a new brightness coming to his aged face. All he wanted to do was get that void look of the boy's face that must have been the result from his prior home.

"I don't have time to play" Kuroto quickly answered, not even looking up to somewhat concerned, dark eyes. Despite his words, he reached forward, making the first move of their game. Not much thought was put into it due to the fact he just wanted this to be over with.

"...What is it you want Kuroto?" Mr. Furuori asked as he made his own move. He didn't understand what it was that the child wanted. He was out of that home. He had all the time of the world ahead of him and yet Kuroto seemed hopelessly determined on something, and no matter how hard he tried to understand, the master just couldn't develop an idea of what he wanted.

"Revenge...on him..." the boy growled out, clenching his teeth. His eyes narrowed as curses ran through his head for even saying anything. Small fingers twisted into the blue pants of his pajamas that he still wore. Cadenza had been punished when they found Kuroto on the verge of death. His uncle was only punished for whatever had happened to him though. That girl that had come that night never got her justice. She had come to his side and she...

"Playing is good for you" the elderly man interrupted Kuroto's thoughts and dull eyes finally looked up to meet serious, brown ones. "You'll have so much fun you'll forget everything else" Slender finger twisted more into the boy's pajama bottoms to the point that his knuckles turned white. Black hair fell into his face as he shook his head, biting his lip almost harshly enough to draw blood. No. There was no way he could have fun.

"I..." Kuroto stood quickly, his feet carrying him through the room to the door. "...I can't forget..."

* * *

><p>Kuroto reached the room he had shared with Senshirou before he could even think again. His thoughts were quickly wiped away again though and he stood wide-eyed in the doorway. His small hand gripped the door frame and if he had the strength he would have broken the wood.<p>

"What are you..?" was all the younger boy managed to say, his voice shaking with anger. The teen turned around, looking to his roommate innocently. He didn't understand why he sounded so absolutely furious. The silver ring he had been holding was set down back in its place on the nightstand at Kuroto's bed.

"Kuroto...What's wrong?" Senshirou questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly. He was completely caught off guard though as he was shoved down to the hard floor, his glasses falling off and sliding across the room. The initial shock was enough to make his mind blank as he tried to piece together what had happened exactly. When he looked up, he could vaguely see the smaller boy standing over him, clutching something in his hands close to his chest. His breaths were heavy and distress and anger were clear on his pale face.

"How dare you touch that! Don't touch that ever again!" Kuroto shouted, lost in his anger. He could feel his entire body shaking. In the back of his mind, he knew he had overreacted but the ring was something that was precious to him. More precious than anything he owned.

So that's what he'd been so mad about. The brunette finally figured out why Kuroto had been so angry. He didn't fully understand it but obviously that ring was something far exceeding the definition of important.

"Sorry..." Before Senshirou could even utter the words, the other boy was gone from his blurred sight. He could hear bare footsteps running down the hall and he didn't try to follow them. He had already learned that Kuroto had more strength than he would have thought, seeing as to how he was sprawled out on the floor now. Not to mention now was probably a time when Kuroto would prefer to be alone.

Blindly he reached for his glasses, his fingers finally finding the metal of the frames. The teen put them back on, looking to the door of his shared room. A deep sigh left his lips and silence followed. He tried to think of why that ring could be so dear to the other, nothing coming to mind. Senshirou didn't know anything about the boy, not even fully knowing what had happened for him to be taken from his home. He knew that someone had hurt the boy but that was all. Whatever took place had an obvious, permanent effect on Kuroto. That much he knew as well.

* * *

><p>He was running again. Why was he always running? Kuroto stopped in his tracks, breathing harshly as he braced himself on slightly sore bruised knees. He was still trembling but he wasn't angry anymore.<p>

Straightening up, Kuroto tried to figure out where he had run to this time. His hair was blowing gently around him and a sweet scent filled his nose. Flowers. Looking up, he saw the pink flowers of the sakura trees, their pink petals fluttering like snow. The sight was only calming before a minute before a different image filled his head.

It was no longer snow falling, but ash. He could feel the heat of flames and there was no longer a sweet smell. It was replaced by the foulest of stenches of death and blood. It was sickening as he could imagine the sight of burning flesh and hear the ear piercing sounds of painful screams. The raven fell to his knees, his hand tightly holding the ring to his heart.

"I'm alone..." he whispered pathetically, his voice shaky as his eyes burned. It was a fact he had come to realize long before now but each time he thought of it, Kuroto could feel his heart ache. Only one had shown care and they ended up dead because of it.

"I bring death" the boy cried softly. He would always be alone. That was just how things were and he had learned to accept it.

* * *

><p>Kuroto stayed in the same position for hours. The chill of the air around him raised the hairs in the back of his neck and cause him to shake. When he looked up, he saw that it was dark out, the moon being the only source of light he had. Luckily he hadn't traveled far like before and he could see the house from where he was balled up.<p>

He stood, a shiver running down his spine as a light gust of wind blew past him. The child numbed himself enough to go back to his new home, though he was embarrassed about his outburst earlier. If he was lucky he could just sneak into the bedroom without running into Senshirou. The thought made his walk back calmer and more hopeful.

That hope of not running into the glasses wearing teen was crushed though when the front door was thrown open before Kuroto even reached for it. His stomach completely dropped and a light blush rose on his cheeks. There stood Senshirou, worry clear in his light brown eyes.

"Where were you! We were worried!" Senshirou announced, taking a step forward and the other boy took one step back out of instinct. The older sighed and stepped aside, motion for Kuroto to come inside.

"Worried...?" The abused child repeated in a questioning tone that held some doubt. He walked inside, glad to be out of the cold night air. His lifeless eyes looked to Senshirou as he passed by, only to instantly avert to the wall as if there was something more interesting there,

"But of course! We're family now you know. We care and worry for each other." The brunette said the words like they were well known facts but they were a surprise to Kuroto.

Family and someone who cared about him. Those weren't things he was supposed to have. Somebody who was alone didn't have family. They didn't have people there to care for him. Normally Kuroto wouldn't have dared to believe the words. There was such honesty in Senshirou's voice though and his smile held the same truth.

Kuroto just stood there a moment, his eyes again finding their way to the teenager. His thoughts were swirling and for the briefest moment, something fluttered in his chest and his lips turned up in a small smile. It quickly left his face though as he turned his head away, blushing lightly again, receiving a light chuckle from the other boy who received a halfhearted glare.


	4. Celebrations

I don't want to make people cry so I guess I better add a chapter to this. I needed to get my thoughts together. I can't say their completely put together even now but more so than they were. I think. Let's hope so this isn't a rambling mess of a chapter.

* * *

><p>"Check"<p>

"W-Wait!" Kuroto looked down at the shogi board with a mix of panic and awe on his face. How the old man pulled that move off was beyond him and now he didn't see any hope.

"There is no shouting" The silver haired man smiled down to the young boy he had taken in as his own grandson. The boy who now wore a look resembling a pout. He could only chuckle softly, hoping the raven wouldn't hear him. The child had changed since arriving and the giggle would like earn him a glare, though not as harsh as the ones he had received when Kuroto first came to live with him and his other grandson.

He had come broken, silent, and angered by everything. The bruises had healed, leaving no trace behind on soft, fair skin. Kuroto had opened up more and could even manage a smile at times. No longer was to boy so serious all the time and if he wasn't eating or sleeping he would have his caretaker play shogi with him, a game he quickly obtained skills at. He would still get annoyed but it was different from how he would angrily lash out in pure, unrestrained anger.

Some things hadn't changed though. Every night he was haunted by nightmares. He hadn't told anyone of what else had happened on the night he was finally rescued and Kuroto doubted he ever would. He didn't have any proof to make Cadenza pay for the horrid crime after all. It would be pointless. He still held hatred in his heart and no matter how he tried to hide it now it would resurface at times when he was pushed too far.

It was difficult for him to believe that this happiness he had found would last. For so long he had felt nothing other than hate and despair. His parents had apparently died but he knew better. Kuroto had on several occasions heard his uncle speaking to his father on the phone and he wasn't secretive about it. His own mother and father had abandoned him since they hadn't wanted a child at the time. What was worse was they chose to leave him to the wrong person who had only made everything about his life worse. If he wasn't getting yelled out or having the crap beat out of him, he was sitting alone in his room listening to unconvincing apologies that only lowered his trust for people.

It wasn't long before Kuroto had shogi nearly mastered. Several years had passed and over that time his skill grew and grew until he was able to become a professional shogi player even when he was so young. This of course had all but made his 'grandfather' leap with pride and joy and it only took him a few days to brag about it to everyone in the city that he could possibly tell.

In all honesty Kuroto didn't understand why the man was getting so excited. It wasn't like the two were really related. Never had he even called his caretaker 'grandfather' like he had been requested to. It didn't feel right when the word tried to slip from his tongue. Yes Mr. Furuori had taught him everything but even a teacher wouldn't have had so much pride from the promotion he had received. That's why he was even more surprised by the celebration that had been held just days after the news had come.

"What is all this…?" The teen stood there, slightly confused as he looked out at the yard where several tables were set up with cake and other snacks. Senshirou had come and got him in the middle of a book and he was hesitant to go at first but the brunette convinced him through dramatic pleading. Plus there was only so long he could deny his friend.

"We put all this together for you" The older announced with a cheerful smile. Even behind the cover of glasses Kuroto could see how brown eyes sparkled when he returned the smile with a small one of his own that would go unnoticed by anyone else. "Everyone from the neighborhood is here. I think some of Grandfather's friends showed up to just to see if it was actually true you were his grandson and that he wasn't going crazy"

'Grandson…' the newly promoted shogi player thought silently to himself. He must have let it show on his face because he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Lifting golden eyes he was greeted with a serious look that was soft at the same time.

"He really does think of you that way. He's constantly bragging you know." was the last thing Senshirou could say before the subject of their conversation came walking over. The man's wrinkled face was illuminated with great joy and a great smile.

"I've been blessed. Senshirou and Kuroto, both my grandsons have certainly grown up to be men I can be proud of" The elderly man reached up ruffling both of the boys' hair. They immediately tried to flinch away, ducking down slightly to get away from the hands in their hair. A look of annoyance cross on Kuroto's youthful features and his master simply laughed with amusement.

"What's gotten into you?" the raven questioned with his weakened glare which was easily brushed off.

"I just wish Kuroto would call me 'Grandfather'" Mr. Furuori sighed out fakely, pretending to be hurt just long enough for Kuroto to roll his eyes. He averted his gaze elsewhere, pretending he hadn't even heard the statement. As he was looking around though something caught his eye.

There was no way what he was seeing was real, or at least it couldn't be what he thought it was. The black haired teen's face noticeably paled as he gazed forward at the crimson haired man that stood at the edge of a line of trees. The red locks whipped around violently in a strong breeze but they didn't distract Kuroto from the dark smile he saw on the man's face, or how seemingly red eyes seemed to brighten when a wave of fear ran through his entire body.

If he didn't know better he would have assumed it was Cadenza standing there watching him. That was something impossible though. His uncle was in jail. Wouldn't he have heard if his abuser had in some way gotten out?

"Kuroto…?" he whipped his head around to find the worried face of his friend and knew he must have looked terrified. The worry on Senshirou's face had doubled as soon as he laid eyes on him.

"I-I'm fine" _shit!_ His voice was shaking which made him all the less convincing and the doubt in chocolate eyes confirmed that much. "Really Senshirou…It's nothing.." he tried lying again and even though his voice was weakened it was better than his first attempt.

The look of hurt he saw cross Senshirou's face was a bit much and golden eyes could no longer look to that face. Kuroto felt bad for lying but what was he supposed to say? That he saw his locked up uncle that beat him for years, just standing at his party? The older teen didn't even know that part of his life anyway and it wasn't something he wanted to share unless absolutely necessary which he deemed would be never.

"Hey! Let's get a picture!" he heard someone call, glad for the distraction. All of the close guests lined up under a banner the center of the celebration hadn't taken time to read but he guessed it was something along the lines of a congratulations. He didn't even try to force a smile. Kuroto doubted anybody really expected him to anyway. No one ever saw him smile, not even in the few pictures of him that had come from school.

When his eyes had readjusted from the flash, Kuroto hesitantly glanced toward the tree line again. A bit of relief washed over him when he saw nothing there but at the same time he was nervous. He had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen and it ate his mind for the remainder of the celebration that he couldn't recall even if he tried.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN! :O<p>

shorter than other chapter i know :/

Sooooo anywayyyy…I will admit it might not be the best chapter ever. I've been a bit distracted as I wrote. Drama drama. BUT! I wanted to get it posted before I start classes (like pretty much tomorrow I guess now since its past midnight) so I did the best I could.


	5. Stars

Another Chapter ^o^

I'm really starting to love Rayflower ._. Like the band that plays all the openings and endings for our beloved uraboku (if ya didn't know that). But yeah. Not only has uraboku brought me endless fangirl attacks but also great music that I can't really understand because of the language difference ^^ but we all love stuff like that right? :D Speaking of Jrock has anyone else noticed they have the best outfits and hair ever? I'm rambling O.o You people will learn that that's normal for me so to shut me up till the end note STORY TIME!

* * *

><p>It had been so long since he had one of his nightmares, yet here he was, tossing and turning in bed with a cold sweat spread over his skin. Long dark lashes fluttered as Kuroto fought in vain to wake up. His thin brows furrowed and a scream tried to break from his throat though the end result was nothing more than a shaky breath.<p>

Senshirou watched from his friend's bedroom door. After the party Kuroto had just gone off and he seemed a bit dazed. It worried the brunette greatly so when he got the chance he came to check on his dear Kuro-pi.

He knew better than to try and wake the dreaming boy. It usually just terrified Kuroto even more until he could realize where he was. Often it also resulted in a broken pair of glasses that came from a surprisingly strong defensive shove. So he just watched, waiting until a calmer expression would come to the shogi player's face.

* * *

><p><em>'This isn't right...'<em>

Tear swollen eyes stared at the flames that burned in the backyard. At least the pained screams had faded. Those were what had nearly crushed the boy's already damaged heart. She had come to check on him and then in His drunken rage He had done the unthinkable. Kuroto never thought his uncle would be capable of murder. He would have been dead already for sure. This night had completely changed his thought.

He had heard her scream his name. Lifting his head he had seen her face. It looked so worried and he couldn't understand it. Kuroto knew she was from school but she wasn't really somebody he paid much mind to. Honestly he didn't even know her name. Speaking of that how did she know his? There were things said about him, mostly rumors of his scratches and bruises but he wasn't anywhere near well known.

'Why did she come here...?'

None of this was making any sense. How did she even get in? And what had made her freeze so suddenly? Was that...Blood?

He hadn't even heard the shattering of the bottle that's ragged edges were now embedded within this girl's chest. He didn't hear her sharp gasp of shock as tears pricked at dark brown eyes. The sound of her crashing to the floor beside him didn't reach his ears. All that made itself known was panic.

Before Kuroto knew it a darkness took over him. There was nothing. No pain, sight, hearing, or feeling of any kind. How he wished he could just stay in this darkness forever. Even his hate was gone in this world of black that came and went much too fast.

His vision began to come back, though it was extremely blurry. Kuroto couldn't quite make sense of anything in front of him other than fuzzy shapes. Slowly he glanced around the room not seeing any trace of the girl or his uncle.

A muffled scream reached his ears somehow and everything cleared. Near lifeless shot to the sliding door that lead to the backyard. There Cadenza stood over a newly started fire. He was holding something up and with another forced scream, the child instantly knew what, no who it was. His uncle must have noticed Kuroto had regained his consciousness and he smiled an evil look in red eyes. Not even second later his grip on the girl's neck was gone and she fell into the orange flames.

There was a scream of pure torture as her skin was burned. There was no way for her to move due to the overwhelming, burning pain that seared her entire body. Even if Kuroto had wanted to move he just couldn't. He watched, completely frozen to his place on the floor. He could only watch the scene play out before him, the way burning limbs flailed for any hope of freeing themselves from the fire. He could just listen until those heartbreaking screams faded away and a feeling of death took over everything.

And now he could only stand and stare at the pile of ashes of the girl who had come with such good intentions. She didn't deserve this. There was nothing left of her and whatever bones hadn't turned to ash had been crushed under Cadenza's boot.

As he was standing there he felt someone take his arm. He hadn't even noticed the arrival of the police. Someone had finally called and told their suspicions behind the child's almost constant battered body, likely his teacher. They had come and found him in such a terrible state and the fact that his still drunken uncle was going on about how he 'had to beat the brat to keep him in line' helped.

Even though he was being saved Kuroto didn't feel any trace of joy. No one even asked about the other child. He didn't expect them to. Nobody knew she had come there in the first place so what reason would they have to look for her ashes.

_'He'll pay...'_

* * *

><p>"...pay..." Kuroto mumbled in his sleeping state. No matter how many times the dream repeated it always ended in the same place. Everything past that point was a blur anyway. Everything had happened so quickly that he didn't even start to notice things until he had come to live in his new home. It had become more peaceful which was strange but welcomed, slowly welcomed.<p>

His eyes slowly opened, revealing dazed looked gold eyes. No matter how blank his mind was though, Kuroto noticed the older teen still standing at the door. He wore a look between worry and relief. Worry for the fact that his friend was having nightmares again and relief that he was awake now and seemed fine. He didn't bother to ask if Kuroto was okay. It was a stupid question after what he'd just watched. Not to mention the ebony haired teen had to be doing much better than he was just a few moments.

"Let's go..." The older boy said plainly though a smile played on his lips as he turned and began down the hall. Kuroto had gotten up quickly and was right behind him in seconds, his eyes slightly downcast.

They walked in silence, neither of them even daring to make the smallest of sounds. The pair followed through a trail that they had formed after a while of walking through the same exact place. The night sky gazed down on them, the stars shining bright and clear against the unending dark.

Stars were something Kuroto had grown to love. He hadn't looked at them much before coming to his new home, but with the sky always so free of extra light and clouds it was impossible to to notice them. When he had looked up to the sky one night he had simply become entranced. There in the overwhelming darkness, light managed to survive. It was an almost inspirational fact and it couldn't help but to calm him every time he had his nightmares.

This is what lead the boys to where they stood now, looking up at the top of a hill where a tall tree stood. Its branches reaching out to them as if offering a comforting embrace. Still not speaking, they trekked up the hill, the grass brushing their hands with lightly sharp ends that didn't leave the slightest of marks.

Every nightmare would lead them here, sitting under the tree to just gaze at the stars. At first Kuroto had just come alone but Senshirou had all too soon realized his friend would be gone every morning and always head to the same place. Not wanting the healing boy to be alone after his terrible dreams he just soon enough began to tag along, and the raven would never admit to it but he was glad of this fact. Neither would speak. Only sit and look up to the sky in peaceful silence that Kuroto needed.

Just as it had every time before, their star gazing helped Kuroto in ways he could hardly believe. Even still his stomach churned. After what he had seen, or thought he'd seen, at his celebration there was no way for him to be completely calm. Something kept shouting in the back of his mind that something was wrong. It almost scared him to think of what that something was.

"Senshirou..." Kuroto mumbled weakly, reaching back and gently grabbing onto the older's sleeve. He instantly had Senshirou's attention, who was obviously surprised to hear the other's voice to begin with.

"Never mind.." the smaller of them shook his head and turned his gaze back up to the stars though it was obvious by his eyes that he was somewhere else in his mind. Senshirou knew better than to press for whatever was going to be said before, accepting the silence again without question. Instead he laced his fingers in with slimmer ones, not meeting any resistance and if he wasn't mistaken, the brunette could have sworn he saw a hint of a relaxed smile turn up pale lips.

* * *

><p>I kept getting distracted while writing this O.o anyway...I wish I knew what Kuroto's previous partner's name was. x.x she's supposed to be the girl if that connection wasn't realized. It would have been better to have a name for her. I really didn't want to make one up and then learn the right one later and have to come back and change it so I didn't look stupid.<p>

So chapter done. I wanted to make it have a sweeter ending. Holding hands is sweet. So is reviewing :D


	6. Pleads

Much shorter chapter than the rest. I really just wanted to get something up .-. I've been blank with what I should do with this story still. Like I have all these ideas but writing them is another thing..Anyhow! enjoy

* * *

><p>This was too much. His heart ached far too much to be standable. He could barely manage the strength to keep his legs from shaking as he stood infront of the grave of the elderly man wh had taken him in. The man who had made him realize there was more than hate and seriousness in the world.<p>

It had only happened a few days after the party celebrating Kuroto's promomtion and the raven regretted not saying anything about what he had seen. Mr. Furuori had been attacked during one of his trips to town to brag on how his grandson was an amazing professional shogi player which somehow rose over the task of getting groceries. There wasn't much evidence to lead to any suspects but Kuroto didn't need evidence to know who had done this.

_'Damn him...'_

He clenched his teeth and balled up his fists, fighting back the tears that stung at his eyes. A quiet sob caught his attention though and golden eyes looked to the brunette standing beside him and guilt instantly overwhelmed him.

_'It's my fault...' _

Senshirou had lasted much longer than Kuroto expected without a tear. It wasn't that he thought the older teen was overemotional but he had lost his Grandfather who had practically been his father. It wasn't right that He had to lose some one so important. In fact Kuroto felt that he too had lost something more than just a caretaker.

Over and over he would always reject the idea of calling his master 'Grandfather' but now that the old man was gone he grieved that he never once said the word. Now looking at Senshirou he regretted it even more. He took for granted while the other teen fully enjoyed what he had and he had lost that part of him.

_'The worst…'_

* * *

><p><p>

How could he stay here any longer? In a way it was his fault for what happened. At least that's how Kuroto saw it. He should have spoken up about seeing his Uncle and he had the chance to. Even if it was unbelievable and Senshirou would have listened to him and he knew it. Instead he went with his normal ways of keeping to himself and now his Grandfather was gone. Killed by that monster Cadenza.

_'It must be me…'_

It made sense. He brought horrible luck to those people that his uncle had killed. They had only care for him and tried to help them even though they had been perfect strangers at first.

'I bring death to people'

And that's why right now he was leaving. Kuroto had the same bag he had come with in the beginning slung over his shoulder and silently he had snuck past everyone, who were easy to get by as they were still grieving for the loss of the sweet man who had never spoken a cruel word.

_'It's for the best…'_

That's what he told himself as he silently stepped outside, closing the door silently behind him. The teen glanced back once as he second guessed himself but then assured himself that this was for the best. He couldn't stay with the one remaining person he was close to. He didn't want Senshirou getting hurt too. If an event like that happened Kuroto was sure that he'd crumble to nothingness. So he just kept walking and ignored the pulling feeling at his heart, focusing golden eyes to the dusting ground.

"Kuroto!"

He hadn't even gotten twenty feet away from the door before he heard that familiar voice call his name and he instantly froze and couldn't help the moisture that formed in his eyes.

_'Shit!'_

"Kuroto!" A surprisingly strong hand grabbed his wrist. "Where are you going?" Senshirou's voice sounded almost panicy as he spung the smaller boy around in a quick pull. That near panic was confirmed when Kuroto saw the hurt and confusion mixed in together on the older teen's face and his heart ached more than it ever had before.

"I have to go…" The raven whispered weakling, the same strength going into the ineffective tug he gave to try and get free from that warm hand. No matter how hard he tried Kuroto just couldn't manage the strength to get away.

"Go? But why?" The brunette sounded truly confused like he couldn't find any reason for his friend to go. Of course he couldn't. Senshirou didn't know about the past and wouldn't be able to piece things together and realize how just being around Kuroto would bring him harm.

"Don't you see…? It's me…? Grandfather…He's…" Kuroto bit back those words, unable to say them and still be sure he could keep back those tears. "It's my fault. All of it!" By now he was trying to get away frantically, wanting nothing more than to just runaway but to his surprise Senshirou had a tight grip. When had he gotten so much stronger anyway?

"What are you talking about? You can't possibly be blaming yourself for that…" Senshirou let his hold loosen but for some reason Kuroto didn't run when he was able to get his wrist free. Instead he found himself wishing the warmth from the touch was still lingering around his arm. More surprising though were the warm, drops of water he felt flowing down his cheeks.

"I'm not good Senshirou…I have to go…" his words were starting to shake as he went on from the new feeling of overflowing emotion he was feeling. He now free hand raised up and clutched at his chest where he heart was and he didn't try and fight those feelings back. He wanted to stay here but couldn't. He couldn't possibly ask that of his only real friend.

"I don't care." It was a simple statement and said with complete confidence and honesty.

"Huh?" Kuroto raised his head, watery eyes that once held no life looked up into soft, warm brown ones. Did he just hear right?

I don't know what has made you think this. Whatever is bad about you though I'll accept it. I don't care what it is. Grandfather's death wasn't your fault and you know as well as I do he wouldn't want you to think that. So don't go anywhere. Or if you still have to go let me come with you. Let me stay by your side no matter what Kuroto"

_'No way…'_

Senshirou looked so serious but there was no way his words could be true.

"Please? I won't ask you for anything else" The brunette reached up and gently took that hand that was clenching around Kuroto's chest and the younger let him. The black-haired teen couldn't deny the smile that rose to his friend's lips.

"Yeah…" was all he could utter.

"Good then" Senshirou's usual cheerfulness seemed to return tenfold and his smile was brighter than Kuroto had ever seen it. "Let's go back inside then. Maybe play a game of Shogi? Though I'm not really all that good at it. You'll probably beat me in less than a minute"

Kuroto couldn't speak but one of those rare smiles turned his face into that of an angel and that was all Senshirou could ask for.

Maybe this wasn't so bad. It seemed right to stay with Senshirou. It couldn't be so wrong then could it? Even still that feeling that Cadenza was around wouldn't leave. In the back of his mind Kuroto knew he should give the older teen some kind of warning but how could he do that without telling him everything. Without letting him know how he was a bringer of death. Senshirou would surely regret asking him to stay then. If he knew, just maybe, he'd want Kuroto gone. And just the idea of that made his heart break. There was no way he could tell Senshirou. None at all.

* * *

><p>Senshirou's such a sweetie TwT<p>

But anyway I know I was vague with Furuori's death and all but I'll probably add more details in there later. Let it be a mystery for a couple chapters.

I'll update when I can I promise!


	7. Secrets

Omg omg omg omg. I am so so so so so so sorrrrrrrrry! I always mean to update but brains have been so blank and I'm sooooooooo sorry Dx you may abuse me later v.v So yeah anyway! New chapter. I don't know how high on the amazingness level it will be but it's more or less just to get to some stuff that gonna happen later on that I actually still am not entirely sure of O.o

* * *

><p>Senshirou was beginning to worry now. It had been weeks after he caught Kuroto trying to sneak away and leave for good, and he could notice a growing unstableness about his dearest person. The younger had been eating less and less each day until Senshirou was sure he was going without food at all. His skin was paling to the same unhealthy color it was when he first came to live with them years ago and that blank, sad expression was returning and it haunted the brunette tenfold the times it did back then. He had gotten use to the rare smiles and shining happiness in golden eyes that were now lacking and he had almost forgotten the looks of misery.<p>

Besides the diminishing appearance of his friend, Senshirou was also worrying about his mental state. Nightmares were becoming worse than they had ever been before. More than once each night he would wake up to the sounds of Kuroto's wailing screams of pure heart wrenching agony. Every time Senshirou would rush to Kuroto's room but he wouldn't say anything to upset him more, not when that small form was curled in on itself, trembling with mixed emotions of fear and sadness and an overwhelming feeling of hatred Senshirou had not but recently picked up on.

The way Kuroto was crumbling made him more curious than he'd ever been about what troubles were plaguing the raven haired teen. Why was it Kuroto blamed himself for what happened to their grandfather? What horrible monster could be haunting him in his dreams that made the strong young man shrink down to a weeping boy? Senshirou had always promised himself he wouldn't do anything to harm Kuroto more but he felt the undying need to know what was happening in his head, what had happened in his past, why his fair skin was splotched with bruises when he first arrived, why it was Kuroto couldn't get close to people easily, why that ring was still his most cherished possession. At this point he felt he had to find out for no other reason than to help though he didn't know if sharing his secrets would make things worse for the already struggling Kuroto. Even still, Senshirou was determined to at least try.

* * *

><p>It was another one of those nights where Kuroto had fearfully fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion. It was the same dream he'd always had though nightmare was the better word. Why did he have to relive this over and over again? He wanted to forget what happened years ago. He had almost been able to let it go. Why did That Man have to show up again and take someone else away?<p>

His dream was changing this time though as it had been for the last few nights. When that girl's screams would fill his ears the scenery would change. He'd be lying in pain on the chilly hard surface of a rocky road, his vision blurred by pouring rain. His body would quake with shivers as the cold precipitation would beat down on his already aching form.

All of his pain would be forgotten though as he watched in horror as that red haired monster would throw one last blow to the elderly man that had so kindly taken him in and treated him so well for the past few years. His own wide eyes of gold would stare into dulling brown ones as his _grandfather_ would finally give into the darkness that took him away. As lightning struck he would look up to see a sickening smile on his uncle's face and that was when he would always wake up screaming in terror and tonight was no different.

* * *

><p>When Senshirou heard that scream it took him all but half a minute to sprint down the hall to its source. Just like any time before the view that lay before him was no different. Kuroto was silently sobbing into his pillow, trying his best to quiet down and maybe not wake Senshirou tonight. That hope was lost though as he felt a much too kind and gentle hand on his shoulder which was more soothing than Kuroto would ever dare to voice out loud.<p>

"Senshirou…he…" the younger stopped himself, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from spilling his troubles. He couldn't.

"Kuroto"

The way his name was said made Kuroto lose all thought. It was that same seriousness he had rarely heard before and it was more than enough to have his full attention. Slowly he raised his head, looking through sweat soaked black bangs that clung to his flushed face.

"Tell me" Senshirou ordered in a softer voice. "You don't have to tell me every detail but please…" He paused, placing his other hand on Kuroto's other shoulder. "Don't leave me in the dark anymore. I want to help you but I have to know what's wrong. Please"

The shogi player only continued to stare up at his elder, looking almost dumbstruck. Was Senshirou's voice really cracking as he nearly begged for what secrets Kuroto never had even thought to tell him. How could he? The past he never shared with another soul, not even those that had saved him, was one he could barely even stand. How was this person he needed so close supposed to stay there once he knew everything that Kuroto was and caused? Why was it he wanted to so badly?

Over and over again Kuroto would open his mouth to speak, silently praying that he really could tell this person everything that haunted him. Each time though words would catch in his throat and his heart would beat so fast he thought it might give out.

"Senshirou…I…I"

_Dammit!_ Tears of frustration burned at his eyes and he reached up, gripping onto the loose shirt Senshirou wore, sobbing into the soft fabric.

He felt warn fingers run through his hair as soft words he couldn't understand right then were whispered. That was all it took to calm him down again.

"It doesn't have to be tonight. You're tired. But please, don't wait too long when it's already too late" The brunette's voice was kinder and softer than it had ever been and Kuroto could feel its effect's. His eyelids grew heavy and every inch of his body seemed to be falling slowly back into the soft bed that Senshirou was lowering him into. A warmth surrounded him to the core that was really just the light blanket he'd kicked away earlier in his fright.

"Stay…" Kuroto whispered as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep that was much needed and Senshirou obeyed the order even though he was certain its giver was unaware he actually said it. He was more than happy to stay by the boy's side though, soon following him into a dreamless sleep, joining him in the small mattress.

Kuroto didn't remember a time when he was more at peace. The warmth of arms surrounded him and he could feel a heartbeat that wasn't his own. When was the last time he'd felt another's heartbeat? It was one of the most soothing experiences he'd ever had. It made him forget the death that was everpresent in his dreams and reminded him that he still had someone in this world that he deeply cared about and hadn't lost.

* * *

><p>Okayish chapter with not much going on. I swear I will update more o.o my deepest apologies!~ T^T<p>

I know its shorter than other chapters but I think I wanna save Kuroto actually telling Senshirou for te next chapter. Which! I will have up as soon as I possibly can so i'm not a horrible, horrible person again x.x


	8. Findings

Omg Omg Omg I'm a terrible author . school is awful and has made me neglect everything! *gets on my knees* I beg for your fogiveness! And offer this chapter to make up for my neglect T^T

So um...chapter yeah! I think it'll be goood? It was good in my mind anyway? .-.

* * *

><p>It had been nearly a week since that night when Kuroto had promised to tell him Everything. A week of agonising silence. As Senshirou thought about he could remember the other teen saying more than a dozen words. He would thank anyone who offered him a meal, ones he had been neglecting to eat, and he would say goodnight early in the evening before retreating to his room. Senshirou could count on one hands the times he'd actually had a moment alone with Kuroto and even then the raven's goldden eyes woould be looking elsewhere. It seemed Kuroto was doing everything in his power to avoid him.<p>

_'Perhaps I went too far the other night'_ He thought to himself. Senshirou sighed softly, letting his hand fall down to his side. Chocolate colored irises stared at the unfinished painting before him. He though it was missing something but he just couldn't tell what and it wore on him to no end. A lot was seeming to leave itself unknown to him recently.

* * *

><p>Kuroto knew he was troubling those around him. He saw the worried glances from everyone he walked by. He could almost read their thughts of how pathetic he looked recently, how much of a pity it was. He knew they had every reason to think that way but it did nothing more than drive him to hide even more. It was just like when he had been taken from his uncle. He spent a short time under the care of some ladies who had several other children to look after but no matter what they would always whisper about the bruised boy. He was glad to get out of there when Mr. Furuori had taken him in.<p>

The worst part about all of this was now he was even avoiding Senshirou more. He had promised to tell his best friend everything. Just thinking about it made his throat swell and waves of dizzyness make his head spin. He would run into the brunette in the hall, or spot him when he was actually going to eat and he would flee to his bedroom until he could manage to breathe again.

He felt bad and he knew Senshirou was probably worrying himself sick. There was just no way he could possibly face him now though. He wouldn't dare make another take on his burden of permanently making Cadenza pay for what he had done. Also, he'd be the last one to admit it, but he didn't want to lose Senshirou once the older boy heard everything that haunted Kuroto. Everywhere he went he caused problems. his parents were smart and got out while they could before they ended up dead.

So here he sat, his legs borught up to his chest and face buried in his knees. the lights were turned off in his room and he had pulled the blanket from his bed up around him so he was completely hidden beneathe it except for raven strands of hair that stuck out from beneathe it. he wasn't sure how long he'd been like this but he knew it had to be for hours at least. His stomach ached with hunger but he felt like if he moved he'd just fall back to the floor at this point with how much hed been taking caring of himcelf, or lack there of.

* * *

><p>The last of his grandfather's things were being moved out of the rooms and Senshirou watched as each room was cleared out. Most of them stayed the same but his bedroom was empty now, and some pieces of furniture had been removed from other rooms. The only one left was that room him and Kuroto always went to. Senshirou remembered watching the two of them play shogi together, finding it fascinating how much kuroto was able to enjoy it, more than he enjoyed anything else. It didn't take long for him to be able to comepletely annialate Senshirou in a matter of minutes. Senshirou smiled as he thought back on those good times. It was embarassing at first and he'd frown in a pout but the smile Kuroto had afterward made it wall worth it.<p>

Sliding the door open he stepped inside, his feet quietly padding across the floor as he walked over to the only object in the entire room. He kneeled down infront of the shogi board, a bittersweet smile making its way onto his lips. It was a shame those smiling years couldn't last longer. Now he felt that smile would never come back. the fact that he barely even saw Kuroto now was all the more discouraging.

Letting out a soft sigh, Senshirou lifted up the board to take it out but something caught his eye first. There was something under it. he set the shogi borad aside, reaching out for what lay on the floor. It was a stack of newpaper clippings. Most of them were faded and looking rather yellow, some of the writing almost transparent. One though was still the light gray of a recent news paper. It was still crisp and Senshirou could have sworn he could still smell the fresh smell of new print. Finishing he examination of the state of the papers he finally began to read one and what he did read made his entire being freeze. In a split second he was on his feet. He darted from the room, the clippings clutched tight in his hands. He had to see Kuroto.

* * *

><p>"Kuroto! Open up!" That voice.<p>

"Senshirou?" a weak sounding voice sounded quietly through the room. Its owner was shocked by how little power was in it. Since when did he sound like that.

Kuroto 's head shot up as he heard a loud knock on the door. He flinched as a long stream of lighter knocks followed it. They sounded almost desperate as the dragged on and he had to pull the blanket tighter around himself to keep from jumping up and letting his friend in. His fingers clenched the fabric tightly until his hands shook. He buried his face in his knees once again and he shook his head histericly as if Senshirou could even see it. He didn't trust his voice enough to tell the brunette to go.

"I'm Coming in" the voice on the other side of the door announced and Kuroto wanted to scream for him to go away. When he opened his mouth though no sound managed to come out. He cursed inside his head and was about to get up to hide. He was interupted in doing that when the blanket was pulled back from covering his head and he felt arms throw themselves around his tremblinf form. Trembling? When did that start? Kuroto really wasn't sure but he could alomst forget it when warmth radiating from those arms.

The embrace didn't seem to last long enough for either of them but Semshirou forced himself to sit back some, determined in what he was doing. He was about to start questioning the younger boy but then he actually took a moment to look him over. What he saw made his brows furrow and his chest ache.

Even though most of Kuroto's body was still covered with the blanket just the hollowness of his face was enough to tell that Kuroto had been losing weight quickly. Now that he though about it Kuroto had felt thinner when he was in his arms. There were dark circles under his eyes which stood out against skin that seemed even paler and more fragile than it had ever been. Looking up a bit he noticed how dull golden eyes seemed, they were bloodshot which made Senshirou worry even more on just how much sleep his friend was getting. He hadn't been hearing the screams of nightmares since the night he had stayed in Kuroto's room and he thought maybe that was a good sign but not now. He doubted Kuroto had let himself sleep long enough for those nightmares to even start.

"Jeez Kuro..." his voice was soft but it still made Kuroto flinch. Now he knew he definately looked like hell. He averted his eyes elsewhere before finally lowering his head again so he could look down into his knees again. He didn't want to speak now and he wondered how much of a choice he really had. For now though he'd draw it out as much as he possibly could. His arms wrapped around his legs once again and he pulled himself into an even tighter ball. He noticed he was trembling again and his stomach churned more and more with each passing second.

Senshirou just watched as the younger folded in on himself. His shoulders slumped and he felt a bit guilty for bursting in and bringing on these unwanted feelings. His chocolate hued eyes fell to the floor where. it landed on his hand that was still holding onto the newspaper clippings. He clenched his teeth and reinforced his grip on the papers. He remembered why he was here and he had a goal that determination would not allow him to leave without achieving.

"Tell me who Cadenza is..."

* * *

><p>I think leaving it there is a good idea o.o yeah .-. sorta makes the suspense grow even more? I think? Lets just go with that alright?<p>

School ends in a week so I am hoping I can update more often! its my goal anyway! Please still love me T^T


	9. Partners

I'm awful TwT I was sure being out of classes would make me write...which as you notice didn't go so well (since classes ended 2 months ago~). You can beat me later v.v anyway! chapter. yup o.o last one was left off kinda weird I noticed (maybe?) but I'll try and make up for that?

* * *

><p>"Tell me. Who is Cadenza...?"<p>

With those words Kuroto was left in a frozen state of horror. His mind was as blank as his golden eyes appeared. They stared forward but saw nothing. Senshirou somehow knew that name, knew that name was connected to him. He could possibly even know more. This was bad. Yes, he had planned on eventually telling his friend everything but this wasn't at all how he was planning to go on about it. What was he supposed to do now? What could he say? What would Senshirou think? What-

"Kuroto..? Kuroto!" the worry that formed in Senshirou's voice snapped the raven from his thoughts. He looked around like he had no idea where he was until his eyes finally settled to looking into the dephs of chocolate colored irises. Just that seemed to calm him slightly. His shoulders relaxed from their tense position. He let his head fall limply to rest on his knees, a soft sigh passing through parted lips.

"Tell me who he is. Tell me everything he did." The brunette's voice was soft, but at the same time it still hekd authority that Kuroto couldn't deny. He lifted his head, hesitantly returning his gaze to pleading brown eyes. His own eyes of gold were hazy, not really focusing. He hadn't been able to do such a thing in days, let alone now when he was petrified.

Honestly Kuroto had never even talked about the subject to anyone. It was clear to police so they hadn't questioned him much more than they had to, seeing it fit that they don't make things worse for him than they had to be already. So now that he set his mind to it he wasn't all that sure what to say. Senshirou could see the struggle written across the sickly pale features. He lifted a newpaper clipping up, watching Kuroto's eyes slightly widen when he saw the faded paper. He didn't look long though, reading over a few lines he could never forget.

"Those bruises you had when you first came here. They were from him." It wasn't a question, more telling Kuroto what had happened. Senshirou felt a pang of guilt for making his friend tell him what he already knew but he had to hear that scarred yet innocent voice say it. Besides, there was still one thing he did not know the answer to.

The younger could only manage a small nod of his head. He was about to avert his eyes but he felt a warm hand on his cheek. That soothing hand lead his head upward until gold met brown once again. Kuroto mourned the moment that hand slipped away, his flesh suddenly seeming colder than it ever had. Still though he didn't look away, captivated by deadly serious yet soft eyes.

"The police came one night and found you like that" Senshirou added and again recieved nothing but a small nod. "And they took you away." Another nod. "And Grandfather took you in." Another nod. "But theres something you're not telling anybody." This time he recieved no reaction at all. To the brunette it was just as good as the nods he had been recieving throughout his words. "Kuroto you need to tell me. You can't keep going on like this by yourself. Whatever you want I'll help you do. Let me stay right here beside you. Let me help you with whatever that goal is that keeps you going."

Kuroto was listening but the voice that reached him was muffled by some unknown force. His mind was hazy and thought was a task of great difficulty. All he could see was brown eyes that were filled with worry, grief, and confusion and he knew that he was to blame. He wanted to tell Senshirou everything, to finally let some one else carry this burden with him that he just couldn't bear alone any longer. Another part of him stopped his voice from working though. Over and over he opened his mouth to talk but only soundless air escaped. Tears of frustration pricked at his eyes, and he shook his head frantically.

Black locks now hid his face from his friend as his head was hung low. His fists were clenched into the blanket and he was ready to just ball up and go back to his created cave under the fabric. A pair of warm hands on his cheeks brought a hault to such ideas though. Gentle thumbs wiped away tears in their tracks. Long fingers brushed raven strands away from his sickly pale face and again he was met with a look with nothing but kind intentions behind it.

"He killed her..."

_'What?' _It was Senshirou's turn to have a look of shock. Kuroto's voice was no more than a low mumbled but the older had no doubt about what was said. His chest tightened up and his heart throbbed. What Kuroto was talking about was beyond him, but when he looked closer he was positiive there was no way the distressed boy was lying. His eyes seemed void of life, half lidded and reflecting no light. His skin had paled more and his lips were a straight line. Senshirou had never seen a look so deadly serious before in his being and to be honest it scared him.

"He killed her...and it was him..."

_'Who?' _Were they still talking about that man from before. Surely not. Senshirou had read the paper clippings thuroughly and none of them said anything about that cursed monster Cadenza killing anybody.

"Grandfather too...I saw him then..."

Kuroto's voice was breaking now and without waning he had doubled over, clutching at his chest. Senshirou could only listen to the sobs as they filled the small bedroom. Try as he might he could get his friend to calm down. He tried soothing words and touches, but in the end he just ended up holding the weeping teenager as he trembled. Those moments could be marked as one of his least favorite experiences in his life. Seeing Kuroto this way was at the top of the list of things he hated.

* * *

><p>Senshirou now sat on the corner of Kuroto's bed, a thousand and one thoughts running through his head. He had managed to get Kuroto to go to sleep after holding him and whispering soothing words for what felt like days. Now as he slept, Kuroto seemed to look much better than he had in weeks. For once he was peaceful, to Senshirou's relief.<p>

However now there was something else to bother the brunette.

_He killed her..._

_Grandfather too..._

_I saw him then..._

Those few, short statements were enough to leave Senshriou even more confused than he had been to begin with. Were they still talking about that monster Cadenza? If he had killed anybody wouldn't it have been in the same collection news clippings he found? Not to mention Senshirou had clearly read over the faded words and if they were correct That Man shouldn't have been able to get to Kuroto yet. With his actions towards his nephew added onto a list of several more crimes (a majority including violence) he shoulld have still been behind bars. (Though in Senshirou's mind he should have been dead.)

He grit his teeth, hands clenching into the bed sheets until his skin tingled. One way or another, Cadenza had made a mess of Kuroto all over again. That was something he couldn't forgive anyone for.

A gleam caught his eye from the other side of the room and when he looked Senshirou noticed sunlight reflecting off a small metal object. Deciding to not wonder when exactly the sun had risen, he got up from the bed with a small creak and with long steps strided across the room. Before him was a familiar silver ring, a strange writing decorating it. Without fully realizing it he had picked it up, surprised by the size it seemed to have, like it was just perfect to slide right onto his own finger. The last time he had dared touched it the ring seemed much to small to fit him even back then. Curious he slipped it onto his left pinky, figuring the smaller the finger the better it would fit. He wasn't disappointed when the ring just hugged his finger perfectly and with that in mind an idea popped into his head.

* * *

><p>If he could have Kuroto would have stayed like thins forever. He was resting peacefully, no nightmares to haunt him. He didn't have to face the realities of his life this way. To sleep forever would have been better than anything he cloud wish for in th world.<p>

Much to his dismay though his eyes opened of their own accord. Along with the light from opened windows his troubles fell down upon him once again. He rolled over onto his side instantly, curling up into a small ball.

He thought he was alone but through moistening eyes he saw Senshirou in the corner of his room. Before her could even try to pull himself together though he spotted what the older was wearing and forgot about trying to put on a brave face.

"What are you doing?" his voice was hoarse but still held the power he had wanted it to. That power had no effect though and he couldn't help the surprised look in his eyes when Senshirou turned around, his face almost cold looking.

"Put that down...!" Kuroto ahad lost that power in his voice that now matched the weak state his appearance was in. Again Senshirou didn't pay much mind to what his friend was saying, walking across the floor until he reached the raven.

"Senshirou..."

The brunette lowered himself onto his knees, chocolate eyes looking up to a confused Kuroto. He reached up with his left hand, making sure Kuroto saw the ring before he took hold of the smaller hand of Kuroto's.

"I don't know why this ring means so much to you. I have a favor to ask of you though." Kuroto held back a shudder from the serious tone Senshirou used. It was so foreign to him and didn't seem right coming from those same lips that had given him at least a dozen annoying nicknames. "Let me wear it. Let me be your partner in your sorrows. You won't have to deal with anything alone. I'll always be right beside you, taking on your troubles as my own"

If it weren't sor the truthful look in Senshirou's eyes Kuroto would have gotten angry, perhaps even hit his friend right across the face. But something stopped him form doing so, even stopped him from speaking. Before he knew it, he was giving the brunette a small nod, his mind empty of any thought other than the smile that lit up Senshirou's face after.

* * *

><p>chapter done finally~ i swear this time i'm really gonna try and update more! I gotta get over this lazybusy stage x.x


	10. AU not chapter

**This isn't really a chapter but I figured I'd throw this out there in case people didn't figure it out. This whole fic is pretty much gonna be on hold for a while. I'm not feeling it and I don't want the work to suffer any more than it had to, especially when theres still so mch story left. I'm gonna finish up some other fics to get my focus back on this one, get things calmed down in my personal life cause chaos is never good, and eventually I'll return to finishing this one up. I swear even if it takes another year I'll complete it! For people who have kept up with this you are awesome sauce x3 don't hate me TwT**


End file.
